First Day
by Eris historia
Summary: A snapshot of some of the characters' first day at the Academy. Written for a prompt at the st xi kinkmeme at livejournal.


This is written for a prompt over at the ST:XI kink meme on livejournal. The prompt was: First-day-at-the-Academy jitters for our favourite GQMFs, please? Focus on one or all or any combination.

This is the result

McCoy

Okay, seriously. What the HELL was he doing here? He had been through four years of college, into four years of med school, and now he has to fucking start over at Starfleet Academy? He was definitely going to have an ulcer, probably only after a month here. Whatever possessed him to enlist in Starfleet? It operated in space, dammit! There was no telling what type of diseases he would pick up or what kind of accidents could happen. Even the alcohol that he had swigged earlierin the shuttlecraft was not having much of an effect on him.

And all these kids who don't look old enough to drive, let alone going into space and defending the Federation from the bad guys. They don't grasp the sort of danger that they're going into. And guess who'll get to put them back together? Good ol' McCoy, that's who. He was getting way too old for this. He was a doctor, dammit! Not some pubescent 18 year-old looking for a good time!

He walked up to the registration desk. "Name?" the man sitting at the desk asked him.

McCoy sighed, "Leonard H. McCoy. First year cadet."

He could already feel in his bones that this was going to be a hell of a ride.

Kirk

A fucking dare. He just couldn't back down from Pike's dare. And that got him here, at Starfleet Academy, enlisted in fucking Starfleet. He cursed himself, Pike, the other cadets, and even his father, for leaving him a legend that Pike and everyone else expected him to live up to.

He looked around at the other cadets. He didn't belong here. Yeah, he flew through school and apparently his IQ scores were off the charts, but that didn't make him any more suited to Starfleet than anyone else. What was he doing here? Did he honestly expect that he could live up to his father's legacy? He couldn't. He turned to leave, and saw Pike coming up to him.

"Where you going, Jim? Registration's that way," Pike pointed in the opposite direction. "Let's go clear your admission with the brass." Pike looked down at Kirk. "You know, I'm going to hold you to that promise of three years."

Kirk turned and started walking with Pike. He could do this. He was going to be somebody here. And he'd do it in three years, too.

Spock

Spock stepped off the shuttle that had brought him to Terra. The air here was unnaturally cool to him, and he had to repress a shiver. He looked around at all the boisterous Terrans, laughing and… touching. This was almost too much for Spock's overloaded senses. He could only hope that no one attempted to touch *him*.

He threaded his way through the different groups of people, mostly Terrans, but a few alien races thrown in the mix as well, on his way to registration. He was beginning to question whether his decision to turn down the Vulcan Science Academy was the correct one or not, seeing all the blatant emotional responses around him.

Then, Spock straightened up. Questioning his decisions were illogical. He had made them and they were not able to be altered. He would just have to make sure that he spent more time in meditation, controlling his emotional responses, if he were to survive the next few years on Terra.

Chekov

Pavel Andreivich Chekov nervously stepped off the shuttle. It was so warm here in San Francisco! Much different than his native Russia. And then he looked around him, at the other cadets.

They were huge! It wasn't that noticeable when they were all sitting in the shuttlecraft, but now, standing up and walking, it was obvious that almost everyone else had at least a foot on him, if not more. Chekov was only fourteen, whereas everyone else was, at the youngest, seventeen, or, in most cases, older.

But Pavel would prove to them that he deserved to be here, just as much as the rest of them. He already knew he was going to be fast-tracked with regards to Astronavigation, Warp Physics, and other mathematics-related courses. He would do well here, intellectually stimulated. It did not matter that the other cadets were so much bigger than him. Even if they were incredibly large…


End file.
